TRUST
by Insanity-of-the-owl
Summary: if u read EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING CHECK INSIDE FOR DETAILS!


_Disclaimer- i do not own anything, the lyrics are by Sarah McLachlan_

_FOR ALL THOSE WHO READS EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING A BARAN NEW CHAPTER IS UP, THERE IS A LINK ON MY BIO TO A NEW PEN NAME, THATS WHERE THE STORY IS ADD IT TO U AUTHOR ALERT LIST!_

**_Trust_**

Somewhere_ deep inside me  
I hold a picture of a time long gone..._Lily sat in her bridal room, alone. Her mother was busy bossing many people around and her friends where going to check on her husband to be and his friends. Her sister, her sister had not come to both Lily's and her mother's disappointment.  
_A time of ease and simple pleasures..._

Lily remembered the times that her sister Petunia and her where the best of friends. When her older sister had always looked out for her. She remembered when Petunia had been seven and she six and three older boys had been picking on her. Her sister had gotten very angry and had yelled at the boys until they ran away crying.  
_And days in shadows not so long  
Now with my mind I'm struggling  
Holding on to what I believe..._

Lily had looked up to her sister then. She was the big sister who could never do wrong. She was her best friend some one who would always be there for her  
_Listen to the fragments of my thoughts_

But then Lily had gotten her Hogwarts letter and it changed everything. She entered a new world where her sister could not follow her. A new world filled of towards, owls and magic. A world where she could finally be herself. She meant new friends and a rival group who she would be marrying the ring leader any minute. Petunia had not been happy about this. Every time Lily came back from school with stories of how she had turned a cup into a bird or a boys hair pink, Petunia got colder, further away from her sister. Just before Lily left for her 7th year the hostilities between the sisters reached the max.

They had both started yelling at each other over some trivial matter. When Petunia yelled at Lily "I Hate you, no I despise you. You are no sister of mine you FREAK"

Lily had gone back to school as Head girl with tears in her eyes.  
_That leave me broken and deceived  
'Cause I don't know the way  
He said "I can take you there,  
I can show you places where our time has had no ware"  
And as we walked the plains  
The skies they opened wide  
Revealing all the shame for what's been lost inside us all_

It was that year that Lily had gotten close to James. It was this year that for the first time Lily did not spend Christmas with her family but with James' instead. It was right on Christmas day that Lily had received a letter from her mother, announcing her sisters engagement to "that dear man Vernon Dursley." Along with her mothers letter was another, one from Petunia. Lily aloud her self to hope, to actually believe maybe that Petunia wanted to make amends. She was sadly mistaken when she opened it.

After scanning the letter tears where brought to Lily's eyes. She excused her self from the Potter's dinner table and went to the guest room. James had followed close behind her. He had demanded to know what was wrong and Lily broke down. She told his how her sister hate her. How Petunia told her sister not to come and ruin her wedding. Tears poured out of her eyes.

James put his arms around her and told her "every thing will be alright my lily fower." And Lily believed him. Lily and James became closer that day and by the time Lily was eighteen she wore an engagement ring from her love, James.

It's a day in the life  
In my mind I've seen it all  
Sometime soon for all to see  
The walls are slowly breaking down

James had broken down Lily's walls. He had taken her out of her shell of the library and into a world that you could not learn from a book. He showed her how to live. He showed her how to smell the flowers and sing along with the humming birds.  
_In my mind I've seen it all  
And someday we'll be free_

Both Lily and James where held back by their families at first. Both sides believing them to be to young. Believing that they where too young to consider marring. Neither where sure what to do. Both knew they where meant to be together and where even planning on eloping in the muggle world till Sirius Black and Remus Lupin where able to talk some sense into their friends family.  
_We're searching for a message  
Or so I thought but so it seems  
The ignorance in the myths of others  
Is easier to redeem_  
_I've never questioned the answers given  
To find the faith that's been lost within  
'Cause where I lay my trust in others_

Word spread around the wizarding world like fire. The pure blood, James Potter from the well known rich Potter family, was marring a muggle born girl. But truthfully James' parent's though still peeved about their son marring so young could not of thought of a better choice for him

Where it lies the ground is thin  
'Cause I don't know the way  
He said "I can take you there,  
I can show you places where our time has had no ware"  
And as we walked the plains  
The skies they opened wide  
Revealing all the shame for what's been lost inside us all

I know you say you love me  
If what you say is true  
So show me something that's not deceiving

We had our first big fight, well since we where engaged the night before our wedding. I was scared, scared of the commitment, so was he. _  
'Cause I wouldn't lie to you_

The day of our wedding I was scared, what if he did not show, what if he left me at the alter, what if all he ever said was a lie, what if he really was that arrogant prat I meant back in first year.

My arm was on my father's, the music started and the door's opened, we started to walk. Looking through my veil I could see his crazy black hair that I loved. And I smiled, I knew I could trust him, with my heart and with my soul. I knew that becoming Mrs Lily Potter was what I was meant to be.


End file.
